I'll be there
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Kris telah kembali ke Korea. Apakah ia akan memutuskan Xiumin dan menikah dengan Tao, seperti di mimpi namja imut itu? Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. XiuRis. Warning Inside. Sequel of Only One


**Title : I'll Be There (Sequel of Only One)**

**Cast : EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Kris**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Crack pair, fluffy, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap pintu cafe di depannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan menerima apapun keputusan Kris untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau tidak.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pintu besar cafe tersebut. Cafe yang pebuh dengan kenangan mereka.

KLINING

Namja berambut blonde dengan kemeja biru laut mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara lonceng. Walaupun sudah membulatkan tekadnya, jantung Xiumin masih berdebar tak karuan saat menatap wajah tampan orang itu.

Kris menghampiri Xiumin di dekat pintu cafe. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap namjachingu tercintanya yang sedikit berubah dari tiga tahun lalu.

Xiumin balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat ia merasakan Kris meraih tangannya dan mengecup jari-jarinya lembut. Bisa ia rasakan pipinya memanas. Pasti sekarang sudah sangat memerah.

"Yi-Yifan..." Kris menatap Xiumin. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah merah tomat Xiumin yang begitu menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Minseok-ah. Bogoshipoyo," segera Kris menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ah. Wangi ini. Wangi vanila yang menguar dari tubuh putih namja imutnya ini begitu memabukkan. Ia sangat merindukan wangi ini.

"Nado, Yifan," ucap Xiumin sembari membalas pelukan Kris. Pelukan hangat Kris yang selalu ia rindukan. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai beberapa menit, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang baru bisa tersalurkan sekarang.

Mereka melepas pelukan keduanya. Kris menarik Xiumin untuk duduk di sofa dekat tempat Kris duduk tadi. Ia terus menatapi Xiumin yang menunduk gugup. Tersenyum kecil, Kris menyentuh tangan kiri Xiumin. Dapat dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh telapak tangannya. Tanpa perlu melihat, Kris tahu benda apa itu. Itu adalah cincin pemberiannya dulu. Dulu sebelum ia pergi ke Canada dan meninggalkan Korea Selatan dan namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Kris dan disambut oleh senyum malaikat namja tampannya itu, membuat Xiumin hampir pingsan sama seperti author. Wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba Kris mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Xiumin. Ia semakin gugup. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Xiumin menutup matanya, menunggu benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Chuu~

Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir kenyal dan manis milik Xiumin. Awalnya ia hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai melumat bibir itu lembut. Membuat Xiumin meremas lengan kemejanya dan sedikit mendesah.

"Emmhh..."

Buru-buru Xiumin melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan Kris semakin menjadi. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah seperti udang rebus. Sama seperti Kris yang menghirup udara dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Hampir saja ia keterusan karena desahan tertahan Xiumin tadi. Ia tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Xiumin tadi tidak melepas ciuman mereka.

BRUK

Kris terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Seakan tak mau ia lepas dan pergi lagi dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dielusnya kepala berambut coklat Xiumin yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Jarang-jarang Xiumin menunjukkan sikap manjanya di depan Kris. Tentu saja karena ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kris.

"Hiks..." Kris tersentak. Ia melotot saat mendengar isakan Xiumin. Segera ia mengangkat kepala namjachingunya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dadanya terasa ngilu melihat wajah penuh air mata itu.

"Waeyo, Minseok-ah?" tanya Kris lembut. Ia mengusap pipi tembam Xiumin untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Dikecupnya satu-persatu kedua kelopak mata indah itu, agar sang pemilik berhenti menangis.

Xiumin menyentuh tangan Kris yang menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum lembut. "A-ani. Aku hanya senang."

Kris masih menangkupkan wajah Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya bola mata hitam itu dalam. Mencari kebohongan dari setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil namja imut di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya senang," Xiumin menarik tangan Kris turun. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. "Aku senang, karena kau tidak melakukan hal seperti di mimpiku tadi." Kembali, Xiumin memeluk tubuh Kris erat.

Kris diam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Xiumin. Setelah beberapa detik, ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan hangat Xiumin.

"Memangnya mimpi seperti apa, eoh?" tanya Kris seraya mencium pucuk kepala Xiumin.

"Eeuumm... Kau memutuskanku dan akan menikah dengan namja lain. Namanya Tao," jawab Xiumin dengan nada polosnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kris membeku di tempatnya. _T-Tao?_

"M-Min," panggil Kris. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Xiumin.

Xiumin bingung. Kenpa Kris tiba-tiba diam? "Yifan?"

"Mianhae, Min. Jeongmal mianhae. A-aku..." Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut jika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya , Xiumin akan tersakiti dan menangis. Ia tidak mau.

Xiumin menatap Kris bingung. "Yi—"

"Tao... dulu aku sempat..." Kris kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap apa saja. Asal bukan wajah Xiumin, yang ia yakini akan tersakiti setelah mendengar apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Aku hampir... jatuh cinta padanya. Mianhae, Min," Xiumin diam. Ia menatap Kris tidak percaya. Kris... hampir berpaling?

"Min. Kau marah?" Kris memberanikan diri untuk menatap Xiumin. Dan yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan kosong dari namjachingunya tersebut. "Mianhae, Min, mianhae."

Xiumin diam saat Kris memeluknya. Jadi, mimpi itu tanda bahwa Kris... Ah! Ini semua sangat rumit!

"Sudahlah. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Jadi, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan," Xiumin mengelus punggung Kris yang memeluknya semakin erat. Membuatnya sedikit sesak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kenyamanan untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Gomawo, chagi. Gomawo," Kris melepas pelukan mereka dan mencium Xiumin lembut. Melumatnya lembut seakan takut rasa manis dari bibir tersebut hilang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Xiumin, meminta izin untuk masuk.

Dengan ragu, Xiumin membuaka bibirnya sedikit. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kris segera memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor isinya. Xiumin terus mendesah tertahan karena ciuman mereka.

Karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Kris melepaskan pagutan mereka. Benang saliva menyambungkan bibir keduanya. Kris menyeringai kecil, hingga Xiumin yang sedang meraup oksigen tak melihatnya.

"Min, aku janji tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku nyaman," Kris menarik tangan Xiumin dan meletakkannya di dada bidangnya. "Dan membuatku selalu berdebar seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Wajah Xiumin memerah. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya tak kalah cepat dengan debaran jantung Kris. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat Kris menatapnya takjub—seakan melihat seorang malaikat yang rapuh dan cantik.

"Saranghae, Yifan."

"Nado, Minseok-ah."

**END**

**A/N**: Annyeong! Maaf yang minta sequel FF ini, lama banget updatenya. Apalagi yang nunggu FF saya yang No Way! sama Mianhae, Saranghae Baby u,u

Seriusan, saya punya waktu luang sekarang, tapi setiap ada kesempatan, saya ndak bisa ngetik sama sekali. Otak blank. Yang dipikirin cuma main-main-main lagi-tidur. Rasanya ngetik FF itu kyk ngerjain soal-soal fisika, malahan soal fisika rasanya lebih gampang TT_TT Terang aja, saya pelajaran bahasa Indonesia selalu kena remedial u,u /malah curcol/abaikan ini/

Makasih yang udah baca FF yang kemaren. Saya terharu banget, ternyata yang suka XiuRis banyak juga di Indo :') Saya kira FF itu gk bakal laku. Oh, ya, habis ini saya mau lanjut FF Who Am I? Tunggu, ya! ^^

Last words, review please? don't be silent readers ^^


End file.
